Boruto: jinchūriki Of The Dark 9 Tails
by ScourgeTheBoss
Summary: Soooo... Boruto broke into the Hokage's library; exclusive ONLY to the Hokage; for a prank that he knew would be the biggest one he could ever pull. If this didn't catch his Old Man's attention, nothing would at this point. Unfortunately, he wasn't counting on a mysterious orb of chakra sucking him into an entirely different dimension where he doesn't even exist? Oh no...
1. Chapter 1

So, I don't know why I'm doing this. It's pretty stupid of me, but fuck it; why not?

As you can tell from the title, this will be a Boruto jinchūriki fic. Why? Simply because I wanted to. Couldn't find any other ones, so I'm doing one myself. If you do know any Boruto jinchūriki fics, please tell me. I'm looking for reading material.

Read, and hopefully, you'll enjoy!

 **P.S: This takes place during Naruto Gaiden:** **The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring (Boruto episode: 20). Specifically, the moment Naruto leaves the village with Chocho & Sarada.**

* * *

Boruto was currently hiding in the trees while he waited patiently; watching the guards who were on duty.

This was gonna be the _biggest, greatest_ prank he could ever pull. He was gonna show his old man just how good he was. Hell, he could actually get _arrested_ for this stunt. Boruto slipped past the guards as they changed shifts, talking as they left for their lunch break. Without a sound, he opened the door, entered and softly closed the door with a small _click._ He was in.

' _Woooah... It's bigger than I thought..._ ' Boruto thought, looking upon the giant shelves of scrolls upon scrolls in a mess; as if a hurricane had arrived before him. They were everywhere, all over the floor, opened all over the few tables in the room, even hanging from a few higher shelves.

But what caught Boruto's eyes the most, was the crystal ball; on a pedestal at the back of the room. It seemed to be a swirling mass of something (he guessed it was chakra, but couldn't really tell) within the crystal. He picked it up from its pedestal, sat on a table and watched it weave a story. First, it showed his father and Aunt Sakura ambushed while they were at a park, being absorbed in a flash of light. Another person, who had trapped them, was watching the crystal ball just as Boruto was. It switched scenes to Naruto & Sakura still in the park, but no signs of the guy who had attacked them.

They met Sasuke (Boruto noted the fact that it seemed strange to them to see Sasuke) and eventually they were enjoying themselves in their new place. Sakura didn't have parents but the village seemed to love her because her father had been... Hokage? Boruto was given a visual of Sakura's father whose head was on the Hokage rock. Meanwhile, Naruto was looking for his apartment, only to find out he didn't live there anymore. Boruto was surprised to see his father wanted nothing to do with his family. Boruto would have thought that someone who had been lonely for so long would want the love of a parent, but he seemed adamant about getting back to the 'real world'.

They began meeting up with the rest of their friends who all seemed _way too different._ Lee was a pervert, Hinata was pretty much ready to wipe your ass across the floor with you if you so much as dared to look at Naruto (or Menma as he was called now) and Choji... Hated eating... Something that Boruto couldn't seem to get his head round.

Soon enough, they met granny Tsunade (who was flat as a board) & Shizune (who had a very large chest... _Weird_ ) who told them about the masked man who was attacking Kumogakure & had killed their jinchuuriki. Boruto remembered the word but couldn't associate it with anything he knew. He understood it had something to do with beasts with numbered tails? Finally, Naruto's parents show up after completing a mission. Boruto marvelled just as Naruto did; his grandma was beautiful; in a nice way. She had silky-looking crimson hair that just flowed.

Naruto somehow earned a punch to the head from Kushina while Minato and Tsunade talked over their next mission. A man named Jiraiya (Boruto remembered that this was his father's teacher; Naruto had told many stories about him) had died while retrieving a Scroll called 'Book Of The Crimson Moon'. Apparently, Jiraiya had heard of a prophecy from a frog on a mountain that the scroll was crucial in defeating the masked man. Since the prophecies always come true, he had risked everything to attain the scroll but the injuries he received had cost him his life.

Boruto notes that Sakura is enjoying herself. She didn't seem to have any qualms about being on her own or the genjutsu having an effect on her. Meanwhile, Boruto couldn't help but notice that Naruto sincerely didn't want anything to do with his parents. But that would all change on the day of the mission. It seemed that Jiraiya had placed a trap on the Red Moon Scroll that Naruto set off. He had been too eager to get the scroll he had completely forgotten that certain safeguards would be in place so that the Scroll never fell into the wrong hands. Naruto ended up calling upon an army of toads to attack. Naruto was attacked by a shot of acid; yet Kushina interfered, saving her son but harming herself. As Minato takes them away, he states that they will always protect him; because that is what a parent must do.

Boruto pondered on Minato's words. He wondered whether or not his own Father would save him from danger. After all, it's not as if he showed any care towards them anyways.

Realising that he had looked away from the Crystal, he turned back to it to see Naruto fighting... Himself? Some guy that looked exactly like Naruto (with the exception of the black hair) was fighting his father. Multiple attacks would either be countered or in one case completely overtaken by another technique. Just as his father seemed to lose the battle, he was brought into some cavern with iron bars separating him from... _A monster._

That was all Boruto could describe it as. IT looked terrifying and to think that his father was chatting with it casually spoke volumes about the bravery he seemed to have. After a few sentences spoken between the two, Naruto unlocked the gate between them and seemed to accept it. Both the monster and his Father didn't seem too happy about having to work together, so boruto assumed they had agreed on a temporary truce.

Back in the battle, it was two monsters against each other. They seemed to be firing massive balls of chakra at each other; while running around to not get hit by either of each other's balls. Boruto didn't realise it before, but he could feel himself cheering his dad on. He blushed slightly and calmed himself as his father barely seemed to win. But it was a trap. The masked man seemed to take over the body of Menma and began to attack Naruto once more. Unfortunately, Naruto was overwhelmed and Boruto's heart sank at the thought of him losing. Sakura managed to save him before the Beast is taken away from him.

Naruto looks at the destroyed red moon scroll and began to remember his training with Jiraiya as well as his father who owned the technique. Getting up, (Boruto gains a giddy feeling from this and doesn't realise that he's smiling) He attacks and finally defeats the masked man in the same way that his own father once did. Boruto pumps a fist in the air at seeing his dad's victory; this time not caring as much about it.

The genjutsu begins to fall away; as if the world around them was falling to pieces. Naruto thanked his parents for looking after him, but he was ignored as they went after their real son. With a bright flash of light, they disappeared.

Boruto continued to stare at the orb, even after nothing was being shown. He expected something else but received nothing. Just as he was about to put it away, the swirling chakra formed words.

"That was His story..." He read before the words changed form again. "What shall yours be?"

"Hey, kid! The hell are you doing in here?!" Someone shouted. Boruto turned to see a Jonin coming towards him; kunai in hand. "Get over here right now! No funny movements!"

"No, it's me! Boruto! Y'know, son of the Hokage?" Boruto answered back, getting up going over. The Jonin was cautious; he didn't seem to be buying it for some reason.

"Put down the ball, kid. Nobody has to get hurt."

"Sure."

Boruto did just that and something happened. The chakra in glass ball began reacting violently and swirling more; a bright light glowing and begin to suck Boruto in. Boruto saw the world around him fall away and turn to white.

"What the-?! Kid, the hell is this?" The Jonin screamed but Boruto was gone. As quickly as the white light had come; it left. The jonin was left with the ball of chakra on the floor.

* * *

.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

Boruto was back in his room. On his bed to be precise.

Except it wasn't really his room. He could tell from the way it looked. He had customised every part of his room to make it as unique as possible. The bed was in the wrong place, his photos and posters were gone, his computer was gone... Pretty much everything he had was gone.

Climbing out of bed, he walked out of the room and downstairs but no one was there. It was barely furnished, which was a surprise; seeing that his mum had definitely furnished the place.

"Mum? You here?" Boruto called out but received a totally different response. Three Anbu suddenly surrounded him and he had three swords on his neck. Boruto stiffened immediately; shocked by the attack.

"Who are you kid?" The one with the dog mask gruffly said. Boruto raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who do I damn look like? I'm the Boruto Uzumaki, the Hokage's son! You of all people should know that!"

The three looked at each other before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Boruto asked.

" _The Hokage never had a son._ "

Boruto gulped as he realised exactly what he looked like to them. An intruder who had snuck into the Hokage's house without even the Anbu knowing. But that was impossible. Of course he was the Hokage's son!

"But I gotta say, you got his whisker marks and his look. Who would've thought that the Hokage had a bastard child?"

Boruto fumed. It was one thing to make fun of his dad, but to think he would ever be a dead-beat, made him mad. He may not be a good father, but he was still _his_ father.

"Don't talk about my dad like that, asshole," Boruto said, making the Anbu look towards him once more.

"Or what, kid? You gonna do something? How about you start by bringing home your father?" The Anbu sneered, pressing the sword against him. " _Or does he even know you exist?_ "

Boruto's figure turned into a log as he escaped from their grasp. The Anbu quickly got back into shape; searching for him.

"Fuck! Where did he go?!"

The answer hit him in the face. He was pushed back but refused to fall over. The other two quickly filled in for him; slicing through boruto's body. It 'poofed' and turned to smoke.

"Fucking shadow clone?!"

Boruto was gone from the house. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, quickly making distance. Unfortunately, he wasn't exactly looking where he was going and crashed into someone.

"Oof!" coughed the person, in green spandex. Boruto got up quickly, looking at the person to see...

It was Rock Lee. But the problem was that he was having a nosebleed as well as was covered in women's underwear. Boruo gave a disgusted look and carried on, leaving the man to himself. Especially after seeing a fuming Tenten coming after him. He would rather not get involved with him.

"You son of a bitch! Stop stealing my underwear!"

"I wasn't! Someone gave this to me!"

Boruto dropped to the street below. He had to find his dad. Or at least a shadow clone. But everywhere he looked, there seemed to be none. Usually, they were somewhere doing something to help the community. But as he looked around, he couldn't see anyone that resembled his dad. He decided that the only other place he would be was the Hokage Tower. Climbing to the rooftop, he quickly saw the large tower and made his way too it.

"Hey, kid! Stop right there!"

Looking back, Boruto saw Anbu making there way towards him. He quickly threw three shuriken, which they all sliced through with their tantō. Creating three shadow clones, he threw lightning-imbued shuriken which successfully kept them at bay. Using the distraction he scurried off to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Menma Uzumaki was finally Hokage. A lifelong dream that he had finally accomplished; but he could never have gotten here without the help of his friends & family.

" _And me._ " A voice called out within Menma's mind, which cause him to chuckle slightly. Yes, even Kurama had helped somewhat.

Looking to one wall he saw all the Hokages that had been before him. They would be proud to see him carry on the title. To the other wall was his friends that had died fighting for him. Standing and touching one of the pictures, he couldn't help but reminisce.

"Hinata..." He whispered, remembering how she had so confidently taken a sure kill hit for him. Even as she was dying, she was smiling like nothing had ever happened...

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he went back to his seat and began his task for the day. Signing papers. As boring as it got, it had been part of the job description and he, unfortunately, could not do without it. Looking back at his schedule, he remembered that he indeed had a meeting with one of the Fire Lords and still had to attend a school's play about the 4th Great Ninja War.

" _Aint no way any genins are gonna actually be as badass as the real Madara._ "

" _Agreed, Kurama. Nobody tops him..._ "

" ** _Except me._** "

" _You really need to stop stroking that already over-inflated Ego of yours._ "

" _Sorry, for telling the **Truth**._"

" _Stop mixing imagination & reality up. You're only kidding yourself._"

" _Haaah?! I'm THE 9-tailed Fox. I had Konohagakure licking my ass!_ "

" _Yeah, in MY body!_ "

" _Hey, that argument is weak as fuck. I needed a vessel and you're the best offer._ "

" _Glad to know that._ "

" _Now it's you kidding yourself. Also, look out._ "

" _What?_ "

The answer came when somebody crashed through the window of his office. He immediately got out of his chair and was ready to attack whatever had arrived abruptly. The person had crashed into a number of boxes filled with paper needing to be signed. Menma scanned the paper and came across a ruffling part of it. Walking over to it, he warily watched it ruffle before a head of blonde hair and a face popped up. Menma was in shock as he looked at how closely the face resembled his own. Hell, the kid even had _whiskers?_

"Dad! You gotta help me! The Anbu have gone nuts! They _attacked me!_ "

If Menma hadn't been surprised before, he was now. _Dad?_ He was still being berated for being a virgin by Sasuke and now he had a _son?!_

"Sorry kid, whose your mother again?"

Boruto gave a confused look, a shrug before answering: "Hinata-kaasan. Who else?"

Menma fell over in shock. Boruto tilted his head in growing confusion.

" _Well... Shit._ " Kurama murmured, enjoying the scene before him.

"Okay, kid... I got one more question for you..." Menma said, standing back up again. "What's my name?"

"Naruto. Everyone knows you're Naruto!" Boruto answered immediately, watching Menma fall over again comically.

For Menma, he understood what had happened. Just as a man called Naruto had once appeared out of the blue, the son of his lookalike had also arrived in this world; somehow or the other. Of course, that would explain why the Anbu were currently looking for said boy. In fact, here they were now.

The Anbu arrived in his office without a sound; only leaves marking their presence. Boruto gulped in fear.

"Sorry, sir. We'll take care of the kid."

Menma held out a hand to stop them.

"Leave him with me. I'll handle him."

"But, Hokage-sama..." One interjected, but Menma gave them a look that immediately caused them to back down again.

"I'll deal with him. Leave, now."

The Anbu looked towards each other before nodding.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

They leapt back through the broken window, disappearing from sight. Menma breathed a sigh of relief as he turned back to the boy.

"Well, they're gone kid. You can come out now." Menma said, prompting Boruto to get himself out of the piles of paper. With a small struggle, he did.

"Hey, dad, didn't you-"

"Sorry to disappoint you kid, but I'm not your dad."

Boruto was visibly shocked by what he heard.

"But then, who...?" Boruto started, but his eyes widened as he began to understand. Why Tenten had been chasing a perverted Lee; why the Anbu didn't know who he was.

"I'm Menma Uzumaki. Not Naruto. I don't know who you are, kid, but you're definitely not my son."

* * *

Yay, I'm done. Writer's Block is a serious bitch, I swear. I've been wanting to do this for a loooooong time, but just couldn't be bothered. Sorry about that. I'll be getting to my other stories soon enough, since I'm on holiday anyways.

See ya! Don't forget to review!

~ScourgeTheBoss


	2. Chapter 2

"You ready?"

"Of course, dad!"

"Then come at me!"

Boruto rushed towards Menma with a kunai in hand as they began to clash. He kept Menma on the defensive as he attacked continually, metal ringing as the opposing kunai cancelled out each other. Menma countered another attack and spin-kicked Boruto in the chest. The boy flew away and rolled across the grass. He quickly got up to see Menma still standing where he was. Suddenly the man turned into a blur, phasing before him and bringing up another leg.

Boruto's eyes widened in shock and he barely had enough time to block; being sent skidding across the grass, but keeping his feet to the ground. As Menma came for a series of slashes with his own kunai, Boruto dodged as best as he could, just managing not to be caught. When Menma came for a surprising sweep kick, Boruto jumped, lashing out with a foot that missed it's target as Menma's head moved backwards. A hand grabbed the boy's leg and threw him across the grassy plain once more.

"Come on, you can do better than that!"

Boruto got up once more, spitting grass from his mouth. He created 4 shadow clones and they all rushed together at Menma who was grinning widely.

"Shadow clones huh?"

The clones attacked in sync with each other, never letting Menma have an opportunity to attack. He continued dodging from all angles, darting and ducking in ways that shouldn't seem possible, but obviously were if he could do it.

"You'll have to try better than that!"

Menma backflipped over a clone and punched it in the back; shooting it towards another clone and both of them turning to smoke when they smashed against a tree. The other two clones both attempted to fly-kick him, but Menma grabbed them by the neck as they slipped past. He brutally slammed them into the ground and they also 'poofed'.

Boruto was left alone once more. Beads of sweat slid down his neck as he tried to think of anything that could get him a win. He didn't realise that Menma had once again appeared before him in a burst of speed. He tried to shield but it was already too late.

" _You lose._ "

A fist smashed into Boruto's stomach; knocking the wind out of him and sending him soaring towards another tree. He smashed right through the trunk and rolled through the grass, eventually coming to a stop at someone's feet.

"Ooh..." Boruto groaned, holding his head and trying to get up once more. He looked up to see a girl giving him a dirty look at him.

" _Pathetic._ " She murmured, turning with a huff and marching away. Boruto gave a confused look, wondering who the girl was.

"I win again!" Menma said proudly, walking toward Boruto who was still lying on the ground. Upon seeing the boy, he rushed towards him quickly.

"Ah, Boruto! Are you okay?!" He said, turning over the boy, "I went a bit overboard with that last punch, didn't I? Sorry, I got excited."

Boruto coughed up more grass and spat, clearing his lungs out.

"I'm fine, dad." He replied, getting up. He brushed himself down a bit as Menma scratched the back of his head.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but," Boruto began, then pointed over to the Hokage tower. "Shouldn't you be working?"

Menma laughed at that.

"Oh, please, I sent a shadow clone over already. Why would I deny any time to train my kid?"

Boruto gave a surprised look at Menma, to which Menma responded:

"Doesn't... Naruto do that?"

Boruto's look fell quickly as he shook his head. Menma decided it was a good time to change the subject.

"Sooo... Did you see anything you'd like me to teach you?"

At that Boruto perked up once more.

"That thing where you went super fast!" Boruto chirped expressively. Menma was glad to see the boy smiling once more.

"You mean the body flicker technique?"

"Is that what it's called?"

"Yes. It's applying chakra to your body in order to move across a distance."

"How?"

"It's pretty difficult, but once you get the hang of it... You can go faster than the _speed of sound._ "

Boruto gave a look of complete awe at Menma who scratched the back of his head once more.

"Well, _in theory_ , anyway. As long as you have the chakra and your body doesn't turn to ash in the process."

"Teach me!"

Menma gave a boy a wary look, but with a sigh began taking off his sandals. Boruto gave a look of interest.

"The best way to learn it would be first learning how to use it across land."

Menma pointed towards a post on the other side of the field.

"I want to get from here to there in the least amount of steps. That's where my feet come in."

Menma spread his feet before clenching them within the ground. He got in a position that looked as if he was ready to start running.

"Usually, we apply chakra to our feet in order to walk on water or across surfaces. By applying chakra to my feet, I can-"

With a burst of wind, that blew Boruto over, Menma appeared by the wooden post. He was leaning on it, grinning as Boruto gave a shocked look.

"-Move instantly."

"That was _SO AWESOME!_ " Boruto shouted, running over to him. "That was so fast, you moved-"

"- _Instantly, right?_ " Menma cut in, to which Boruto couldn't help but giggle at His father's attempt to act cool.

"Yeah. Instantly."

"Anyway, that's one part of the body flicker. It's really called 'Shunshin no Jutsu: Shundō' but we all just call it Shunshin, since it's pretty much what it really is."

"How do I learn it?"

"Well, have you learnt about chakra control in the academy?"

Boruto shook his head, his enthusiasm dropping slightly. Menma picked a leaf from a nearby tree and pressed it against Boruto's head.

"Because chakra takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up, the key to its use is not actually having large amounts of chakra but instead being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. That's where chakra control comes in."

"But what about the leaf?"

"I want you to keep this leaf on your head using chakra for the rest of the day. Seeing as you can use chakra creatively enough for shadow clones, this should be easy enough for you."

"The whole day?! Today's just started!"

"Nope. It's about lunchtime now, so you only have until you go to bed."

Boruto huffed and concentrated, directing chakra to keep the leaf against his head. Menma moved his hand away as the leaf stuck to his head.

"We'll do this for about two days. I'll also be training you in taijutsu at the same time, so you better be prepared."

Boruto gave a scared look as he shakily followed after Menma while keeping his Chakra focused on the leaf.

"Come on! Off too Ichiraku's we go!"

"Wait up!"

As they left, a pair of onyx eyes followed them. The owner of the eyes scowled at Boruto from up in a tree.

"Hokage's son? Nothing more than a shabby, inferior copy."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

They arrived at Ichiraku's eventually, much slower due to the fact that Boruto couldn't help but look up at the leaf on his head as he concentrated. Even as they ate, Boruto diligently kept the leaf attached to his head. Menma couldn't help but grin at the kid's determination. At times he would look around, zas if searching for someone.

"She's usually here by now..."

"Who, dad?" Boruto perked up, swallowing the mouthful of Ramen before he spoke.

"Sarada Uchiha. She's usually here around this time."

Boruto choked upon hearing the name, coughing loudly. Menma gave him a cup of water which he drank quickly.

"Y-You mean S-Sarada is here too?!" Boruto blurted out. Menma gave him a look of surprise.

"Yes; she's the heiress of the Uchiha Clan after all. Thankfully, she's nothing like her father. Where he is carefree, she is restrictive; where he is cheerful & outgoing, she is brooding and dark. She's like a reincarnation of her grandfather; which is why he loves her so much. She's also not a player; she rarely talks to people outside of the clan."

At that moment, Menma catches someone walking into the store. Menma grinned.

"Sarada! Come sit with us!"

Boruto looked at the girl; noticing that she was the same girl that had called him pathetic earlier on. However, she was also much more different to the 'Sarada' that he knew.

While original Sarada had short black hair & eyes, This Sarada had flowing black hair that reached to her waist and light green eyes that looked identical to her mother's. It was certainly a sight to behold and Boruto couldn't help but stare at her. Menma noticed this, his grin widening as he nudged Boruto. The boy quickly went back to eating with a light dusting of a blush on his cheeks. Still, he couldn't help but take quick looks.

However, her smile from seeing the Hokage turned into a scowl as she saw Boruto sitting next to him. She quickly returned to a neutral face as she greeted the Hokage.

"Hokage-Sama, good afternoon. Eating at the same Ramen shop as always?" She said, ignoring Boruto completely.

"Afternoon to you too, Sarada. Are you also here for lunch?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama."

"How many times will I tell you to drop the Hokage thing outside of the office?"

"How many times will I tell you that I will continue to address you as such, _Hokage- **Sama**._ It is not befitting of one in such high of a position to be called Uncle Menma."

"You never give up, do you?"

"You know I don't, Hokage-Sama."

"This here is my son, Boruto. You two get along now."

At the mention of his name, Boruto gave a dry look to Sarada, who was completely unaffected. In fact, she was barely looking at him.

"Maybe some time, you can help him with training?"

Sarada's face became a smug grin; evident to Boruto that she was actually imagining the hell she would put him through. Switching faces once more, she gave a much more polite smile to Menma.

" **With pleasure,** Hokage-Sama."

Sarada sat down on the other side of Boruto; not speaking a word to him and ordering her own bowl of Ramen. Boruto once more began to stare unknowingly; until she finally spoke.

"Take a picture dobe; it'll last longer."

Boruto was surprised, but quickly angered by her insult.

"Who are you calling dobe, baka?"

"You got guts talking to the Heiress of the Uchiha Clan like that, I'll give you that."

"Think I care whether you're the heiress of a Clan?"

Sarada gave a grin for the first time, though Boruto wasn't sure if that was a good thing or terrible thing.

"Heh, you really are the Hokage's child. I initially thought you might just be some bastard who happened to look-a-like, but indeed, you got something from Menma in you. I like you already."

Boruto wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel proud or scared; she was complementing him, but at the same time he could tell she was sizing him up.

"Although, you'll have to try harder than that to beat the Hokage in a fight."

"You saw?"

"Saw you get thrashed to kingdom come, yeah sure. That was pathetic."

"Didn't you say that before?"

"Yep and I still mean it."

"As if you can take him on."

"At least I can keep up with Shundō, dobe. You got wrecked."

"You can?"

Sarada gave a look that pretty much had 'smug' written all over it. Boruto rolled his eyes at her.

" _Of course I can._ I'm the Heiress-"

"Still don't care."

"Ha, jealous much? I don't know what you're doing, but try not to get in the way of my training. I'm aiming for Hokage next. See you around, _dobe._ "

"As if I want to, baka."

She got up and left; her bowl finished so fast that Boruto hadn't even realised that she had been eating.

"You done yet, Boruto?"

Boruto slurped up the remainder of his Ramen, cleaning his bowl. With that father & son left the store, to continue their training.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"You're doing better already, Boruto!"

Boruto got up from the ground once more; spitting out dirt & grass for the tenth time that day. Menma was trying to teach Boruto how to react to Shundō, yet he wasn't telling him anything! How was he supposed to learn without any prior knowledge?!

"At least give me a hint?"

"No can do Boruto. The best way to learn it would be for you to experience it yourself."

Boruto looked upwards to see someone sitting in a tree; watching him intently. It was Sarada of course; the girl had been amused seeing him getting pummelled like a rag-doll.

"Dammit..." He growled getting up once more. Her grin was beginning to piss him off even more. He turned to see Menma ready for him once more.

"There it is. Now _that's_ the face I was looking for."

Boruto's face was half of a scowl; his eyes narrowed to slits; watching, waiting, pacing. Menma got ready, clearly digging his feet into the grass. Boruto waited, hands out as if readying to grapple. He too dug his feet as he prepared. Even Sarada seemed to become interested in what was going to happen here.

Tension continued to grow as neither of the two moved an inch. A leaf from a nearby tree fell and as it touched the ground, Menma moved.

But so did Boruto.

Boruto ducked low while bringing out a foot behind him; nailing Menma in the chin. Menma was indeed surprised, almost falling over from the light tap.

"You.. You did it!"

Boruto gave a sheepish grin as he got up from his position.

"So. Did you understand it?"

"Yep. I get it now. I blinked."

Boruto had noticed that Menma never moved unless something happened. This obviously meant that there was a trigger for the move to take place. However, Boruto didn't seem to see what this trigger was; nor could he know when the trigger was fulfilled. Until Sarada had helped him.

When Boruto had looked up, Sarada had pointed to her own eyes, blinking multiple times to signal to him. Boruto hadn't actually understood at first, but now it had made sense. Menma always seemed to _vanish_ before his eyes. This obviously meant that Boruto was missing something that had to happen before Menma moved.

He had to blink.

The problem with Shundō was that it depended on the opposition to trigger it's use. If the opponent wasn't distracted or hadn't blinked, Shundō wouldn't work as well as it should. Sure, you would move very fast, but unless the opponent is not used to seeing fast things, they could easily be caught as Shundō was quite linear; therefore easy to dodge.

"Well done, dobe. You finally figured it out."

Menma had gone to get them drinks, leaving Boruto to be healed by Sarada.

"Shut it, Baka."

"Stop talking, you're just wasting your breath."

Sarada continued to heal the beat up boy; Boruto feeling the warmth from the green glow on her hands. After a while she stopped; deeming him healed and simply sitting next to him.

"... Thanks."

"What was that now, dobe?"

"You heard me, baka."

"I didn't hear anything."

"Are all the Uchiha this stuck-up?"

"Heh, yes actually."

"How can you even make any friends..."

When Sarada didn't respond, he turned to see that she had a stern look on her face, evidently pissed at what he had said. Menma decided to reveal himself at that point running over to them. Sarada got up stiffly.

"I better leave."

"Wait, Sara-"

"That's _Uchiha-Sama_ to you."

"Wait, I'm sorr-"

" **Goodbye** , Boruto."

As she walked off Boruto couldn't help but wince as she stressed the word, feeling the verbal pain.

"What's up? Didn't know Sarada was around."

"I may have touched a nerve."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, she's pissed. I could tell."

"Nah, don't worry, she'll be fine tomorrow. Anyways, it's getting pretty late. We better head home ourselves."

Boruto had still been looking at Sarada getting smaller and smaller as she disappeared from the training ground.

"Yeah... Let's go."

Menma helped the boy up and they began to leave.

"Also, well done on keeping the leaf on your forehead. A few more days and you should get the hang of it!"

Boruto groaned as Menma laughed. At that point, something about Sarada popped into his mind.

" _She doesn't wear glasses!_ " He shouted. Menma gave a a confused look.

"Who?"

"Sarada."

"Why's... That so important?"

"Because her eyesight is supposed to be really bad without them!"

"Maybe your Sarada, but I've never seen Sarada with glasses since she was born."

In the Uchiha Compound, A certain Heiress sneezed loudly.

* * *

That's a wrap guys! It's been a terribly long while since I came back to this story, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

See ya!

~ScourgeTheBoss


	3. Chapter 3

"AAAAAAAH! This is so... _Tiring..._ "

Boruto lay on the ground after an entire 2 weeks of practising chakra control and getting the hang of Shundo. He could move a few steps forward, but moving as fast or as far as Menma was definitely a high obstacle to clear. Not that he was going to clear it anytime soon. Picking himself off the ground and taking a swig from a canteen of water, he looked around at the empty training area.

Menma had gotten in trouble for sending a shadow clone to work (again apparently, he had done it multiple times and rarely got away with it). He also had many meetings to catch up on that he purposefully rescheduled to never do. In almost every way, he was different from his real father. Naruto was always working and trying to fit more hours into a day than possible. Menma was trying to find every way possible to skip work or do it another time (or never, he would hand it all over to Choji - who was somehow smarter than Shikamaru). He seemed to be much more like Boruto than Boruto was like Naruto.

 _Clang!_

 _Chink!_

Boruto began to hear noises of a fight going down. Two people were evidently rough-and-tumbling somewhere and didn't want to be disturbed. Boruto smirked as he vanished and appeared into a tree. He began to jump from treetop to treetop as he followed the noise. Soon enough, he reached the source and peered down, still hidden in the tree above.

Sarada and... Her Shadow clone?

Both were fighting with a kunai in hand, attacking and defending as fast as they could, almost too fast for Boruto to keep up with. Sarada kicked her double and then backflipped. In mid-air she did numerous hand signs before inhaling great volumes and exhaling a giant fireball at her shadow clone. The shadow clone seemed to be hit point blank but the fireball began crumbling while in mid-air.

" **Weak force.** "

Sarada landed back on the grass and her eyes swirled red and then into a pinwheel. She looked towards the fireball that was losing shape and beginning to fall out of the sky. Blood fell from her eyes.

" **Strong force.** "

The fireball crumbling in mid-air seemed to implode and then a globe of light began growing. Boruto decided to move away, as the heat was searing him even as far away as he was. This wasn't going to be a pretty sight. The surrounding began to burn and sizzle from the heat as the globe continued to grow more powerful in each passing second.

Finally, the globe exploded; bursting light and intense heat across the training area. Even then, Sarada and her shadow clone were not finished. In the crater of her last attack, they were continuing their battle. The shadow clone seemed to have gain the upper hand as Sarada had one of her eyes still bleeding from using her power. Sarada wasn't having it however, forcing her bleeding eye open and launching herself towards her shadow clone. Her free hand began sparking with electricity.

" _Chidori!_ "

A hand of lightning thrust through the shadow clone's chest, stopping its movements in its track and causing it to _poof_ as it was defeated. Sarada fell to one knee as she coughed and gasped for breath. She straightened up once she caught her breath, going through another bunch of hand seals to begin healing herself. Boruto had been peering closer than he thought and as he tried to look closer, he fell out of the tree with a light _thud._

Sarada reacted immediately, throwing kunai and shurikens in an outline of his figure. Boruto was frozen in place as he panicked. Sarada frowned when she saw him.

"Leave, dobe, before I really kill you."

"Haaah?! You would never be able to kill me. I'm Boruto Uzumaki, not some 3rd rate genin!"

"You're Boruto THE 3rd rate genin. Get out of here, I'm training."

"You call that training? that's a bit too much for just _training._ "

Boruto moved from his frozen position and began taking out the shurikens to look at. He wasn't careful enough and cut himself on one of them. He began running around with his finger spurting blood as he squealed. Sarada rolled her eyes before coming over to heal his wound easily.

"I have to train this hard. I'm the Heiress of the Uchiha Clan. Nothing less is expected of me, especially if I must surpass my father."

"Why do you wanna do that?"

"Because that is the way of the Uchiha. Now _leave. Now._ "

"Just because that's the law doesn't mean you have to obey it, dattebasa. If you ask me, rules were made to be broken."

"I wasn't asking you, idiot. Now leave-"

"Nah, how about a light sparring match?"

Sarada turned to him with a deadpanned face, while Boruto continuously jumped on the spot to ready himself then began winding his arms as a form of exercise. Really, he just wanted to see how far he had come along in training his Shundo. Now he had the hang of it, he could only really push himself in battle... At least, that was what he thought. It made sense right?

"Light sparring match? What are the rules?"

"Uuuuuh, hand to hand only? No overpowered jutsus tho. I don't want to be scorched black before I've even returned home."

"Sure."

Boruto and Sarada readied themselves as they prepared to attack. After a few seconds of staying still, it began.

Boruto moved first, using his Shundo to appear in front of her, with his fist flashing forward to punch her in the stomach. However, he missed as Sarada moved out of the way at the last second, twisting to kick him in the shoulder.

"Pretty fast, but not fast enough."

the kick caused him to lose balance, yet he quickly gained his bearing and attacked again with a series of punches and kicks. Either missing or being dodged, Boruto then fled backwards with a handspring, taunting Sarada to attack him. She rolled her eye, flicked back the hair in her face then rushed towards him.

Boruto had been anticipating this and had been preparing hand seals. He kneaded the chakra as much as he could until she was in the right position.

 **Water Release: Surging Sea**

A wave of water was expelled from Boruto's mouth and Sarada's eyes widened as she hadn't been expecting him to use a jutsu. She quickly became straight-faced once more as her hands flashed through a bunch of hand seals and planted them into the ground. The ground rumbled in response.

 **Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall**

A wall of rock and earth shot upwards to block the barrage of water towards her and directed it elsewhere. Boruto, sensing an opportunity, quickly _poofed_ 2 shadow clones into existence and told them to run around the wall while he climbed it. It would have been a perfect pincer attack, yet, Sarada was still a step ahead.

When the finally arrived to the other side, Sarada was nowhere to be found. Boruto and his clones were confused. There was no way she could have just disappeared. A clone shouted and disappeared with a puff of smoke. The other clone went to where the first clone once stood, but was then dragged under the earth and turned to smoke. A hole was where he once stood.

"Aha, I got you!"

Boruto flipped through hand seals once more before letting loose another burst of water. If Sarada was underground he could just flush her out of her tunnels.

"Nice try."

Sarada burst out of the ground behind him and into the sky before exhaling a number of flaming dragons at him.

 **Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique**

Boruto dodged as best as he could, spewing water in an arc to take out the dragons and create a screen of vapour. She wouldn't be able to see through that, right?

 _Wrong._

"I'll admit, you're a formidable opponent. You certainly know how to adapt to any circumstance."

A fist hit him in the stomach and sent him flying into a tree trunk. He knocked against it before ducking as a Demon Wind Shuriken sliced through the tree behind him. The mist screen was clearing up, he was running low on chakra and his stamina could only last him so long. It was time to finish this. Quickly.

Infusing lightning on the shuriken he had taken out, he began launching them at Sarada as she appeared from the screen of mist. She was smirking and flicked her hair back in a sassy way that made her look as if she thought she had already won this battle. Creating two more shadow clones, they went through hand signs as Boruto prepared himself.

 **Wind Release: Gale Palm**

Boruto backflipped, landing on the palms of his shadow clones. The wind style chakra coated his feet and continued to grow. Boruto himself flipped through a few hand signs as another passing wind seemed to grow.

 **Wind Release: Consecutive Wind Fist**

"I didn't want to do this... But it seems I've got to go all out!"

Boruto shot forward like a rocket on steroids, blasting towards Sarada who hadn't expected him to speed up so suddenly. Her eyes expanded into a deep red but Boruto had been expecting this. Drawing on the last of his chakra, he seemed to blink out of existence. Sarada missed her punch by a hair's breath. Boruto wasn't done yet though.

"This is _my_ secret technique. _Boruto Stream!_ "

A punch hit her in the back. Then another in her stomach. A kick to the head. Another kick to the leg and she was swept off her feet and was lying on her back. Now Boruto was coming down towards her at breakneck speeds, his foot slicing the air downwards like a knife to a chopping board. the ground near her face exploded as Boruto planted his foot there. she was breathing heavily as she wouldn't have even had enough time to block or dodge.

"Seems I won this round, huh?"

Now boruto was in front of her, giving her a hand to help her up. She looked at it, contemplating whether she should accept his hand but eventually took it. She pulled him to the floor as she got up and took out her canteen of water to drink from. Boruto coughed out the dust he had inhaled and moaned about 'sore losers'.

"Just so you know, you only beat me because I was already dead tired from fighting before."

"Oh yeah, right, but i you won you'd tell me to step up right?"

"Of course. I'm the -"

"Heiress of the Uchiha Clan, yes, _we know._ "

Boruto got up and brushed himself off. Sarada was looking off into the distance.

"... But I guess I can have a relationship with the Hokage's son. Purely diplomatic of course."

Boruto tilted his head as he gave a look of confusion.

"If you want to be friends, just say so."

"Shut it, dobe. I've got stuff to do. See ya. That move was pretty good though."

"Heh, even the Heiress complements me, look how amazing I am."

"That's the only compliment you're gonna get. Bye."

Sarada ran off immediately, but she couldn't seem to hide her smiling face even when she got home. Her fellow Uchiha could see that she was much happier than normal and it was a nice change of pace for them.

Meanwhile, Boruto had just met someone he didn't expect to meet at all in this world.

Sasuke Uchiha.

The man had appeared behind him silently and scared the hell out of Boruto when he turned around.

"U-Uncle Sasuke?! Why didn't you say anything, ttebasa?! That was super scary!"

Sasuke just looked at him as if he was a weird kid before answering.

"If I'm you're uncle, who's you're dad, kid?"

"Um, Nar- I mean, Menma."

"Menma? When did he knock-up a chick?"

"Hey, my mom is no _chick!_ "

"Of course, kid. Now tell me, how did you beat my daughter?"

"With my boruto Stream."

"Yes, but what did it actually do?"

"Uuuuuuuh, just did a bunch of Shundo around her?"

"That wasn't just _any_ shundo, kid."

"... Huh?"

"You basically used Shundo to do a teleportation. You moved fast enough that it could pretty much be classed as a space-time ninjutsu."

"Soooo, does that mean, I've mastered Shundo?"

"I guess? You've kinda levelled it up instead. Not many people are known for doing that technique. Or ever figuring it out."

"Oh yeah, I'm amazing!"

"Still though..."

Sasuke hit him over the head with an arm. Boruto fell over face first.

"That's for beating my daughter."

Boruto spat out grass and dirt.

"So you mean I should have lost?!"

"Of course. My daughter is the best. Anyone who is allowed to beat her shouldn't be _allowed to live._ "

Boruto felt a shiver go down his spine as the man behind him glared.

"But she was already tired from fighting, so I'll let you off. If you fought her at full strength, she would have killed you."

Sasuke walked off as Boruto groaned.

All these stuck-up Uchiha. Why couldn't they just be normal?


End file.
